Emma dominates Ravi
by Nike1503
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up. Contains slight femdom and pegging.


**Emma Dominates Ravi**

It was late one Friday night and Ravi thought he was alone in the penthouse.

"Hmm I'm alone with no date tonight. Even Jessie has a date and that's saying something." Ravi said. "Ah ha I got it I'll watch some porn that should help me do get off."

Ravi then grabbed his laptop and pulled up a free porn site.

"Hmm no, no, no, whoa those are huge breasts." Ravi said to himself scrolling through the site.

As he was looking for the perfect video he found himself commenting on various things from the women's breasts to the men's dicks. After about a half hour he found the perfect video. Before he turned on the video he took off his pants and briefs. As the video was going on Emma had just come up from the lobby.

"Ugh what a waste of time that guy was." Emma said to herself. "Hard to believe Zuri lasted longer on her date than I did."

Suddenly Emma heard moaning from the upstairs.

"Oh my gosh does Ravi have a girl." Emma said. "Wait what am I saying of course he doesn't."

Emma then thought about what he could've been doing. She then walked upstairs to his room she slowly opened the door until she could see him. Emma then cought a glimpse of what he was watching and freaked out.

"Oh my god Ravi what the hell are you doing." Emma said.

Ravi quickly closed out the program.

"Nothing Emma." Ravi said. "Well that depends on what all you saw?"

"I saw you watching porn." Emma said.

"Oh that's a predicament." Ravi said. "Please don't tell Jessie. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Emma asked.

"Yes anything." Ravi said.

"How about you kiss my ass." Emma said.

"Oh okay Emma you are amazing. All the men want to be with you and women want to be you." Ravi said.

"That's not what I meant." Emma said.

Emma then walked over to him and undid her pants and pulled them down.

"What I meant was you literally kiss my ass." Emma said.

"What about your panties?" Ravi asked.

"Take then off and get too it." Emma said.

Ravi pulled down her panties and began to kiss her left cheek. Ravi kept kissing her ass all over until was out of room.

"There it's done." Ravi said.

"Good now eat my ass." Emma said.

Ravi then started licking her ass up and down. As he was eating her ass Emma took off her shirt.

"Hey Ravi unhook my bra while your back there." Emma said.

"Yes Emma." Ravi said.

Ravi then unhooked her bra and let it hit to the floor.

"Alright Ravi let's see what your packing." Emma said.

Emma quickly turned around and saw his cock.

"Oh my lord your so so average." Emma said.

"So what." Ravi said.

"That's not what I wanted." Emma said.

"What do you mean." Ravi said.

"What I mean is I want a really big cock. One where I won't be able to walk right for a week." Emma said.

"When did you have that." Ravi said. "And why would you want that?"

"That's irrelevant but if you must know it was a few months ago with Luke and why would I want that. I want it to feel alive." Emma said.

"Okay im still not seeing as to how that's cool." Ravi said.

"Of course you wouldn't. Perhaps I should show you." Emma said.

Emma then left the room and came back with a large strap on dildo harnessed at her waist.

"Now first you need to suck on it." Emma said.

"I'm not doing that." Ravi said.

Emma then forced Ravi onto the dildo. Ravi was then down on the dildo. He was forcefully sucking on the dildo. After a while Ravi was doing it on his own.

"Yes that's it little bro keep going." Emma said.

Ravi kept going for a while until he began to gag on the cock.

"Wow you took it farther than I thought you could." Emma said.

Ravi then stopped and was trying to catch his breath until Emma slapped him with the dick.

"Alright Ravi get on all fours and I'll give you a show." Emma said.

"Okay." Ravi said.

Ravi then got on all fours and waited. Emma slowly started to feel his asshole before she inserted the strap on into Ravi.

"Ooh nice and tight looks like I need to expand it." Emma said.

"What do yo..." Ravi began until he felt the dildo in his ass.

Emma then started thrusting in and out slowly. As she kept going in and out she started getting faster and faster.

"Oh yeah Emma harder faster." Ravi said.

"Okay Ravi just know you asked for it." Emma said.

Emma then picked up the pace fucking him harder and faster. After awhile Emma pulled out of his ass.

"Why did you stop?" Ravi asked.

"I think it's high time you did some work on this. So ride me bitch." Emma said.

Ravi then started to ride his sister throwing himself up and down on the fake dick as Emma was lying there she started to jerk Ravi off.

"Oh man Emma in about to ejaculate." Ravi said.

"Oh for the love of god just say your gonna cum next time." Emma said.

Ravi then came all over Emma's stomach and chest.

"Wow So that's what a real orgasm feels like." Ravi said.

"So now you know. Now eat my pussy." Emma said as she took off the strap on.

Ravi then dove into her pussy licking every part while she massaged her clit.

"Oh yeah I'm about to cum Ravi." Emma said.

"Oh I think you mean.." Ravi began until he was interrupted by Emma cumming all over his face.

"Wow I guess I did a good job." Ravi said.

"Yeah let's go with that." Emma said. "Goodnight Ravi I'm outta here. You can go back to porn."

Emma then left the room with all her stuff while Ravi went back to what he was doing before he was interrupted.


End file.
